1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a pan-type cooking utensil for cooking meats, fishes and vegetables.
2. Background of the Art
In the past, a frying pan has been exclusively employed for frying foods such as meats, fishes and vegetables in an egible oil bath therein or toasting such foods on an egible oil layer laid on the bottom of the pan. A sauce pan has been exclusively employed for boiling such foods.